


What a Soft Kitty You Are

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: Soft Kitty... Warm Kitty [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hybrid Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: Namjoon had been on the street for years, his black ears and tail turning him into an outcast from the time they came in.





	What a Soft Kitty You Are

Namjoon curled in on himself, his ears lying flat as two loud voices passed by the corner he had hidden himself in. He whimpered slightly as the men pursuing him cursed loudly, at their boss, each other, and the hybrid they had been sent to retrieve. Flinching at the sound of a dumpster being kicked the young cat hybrid tried to hide his black ears in his violet hair, his panicked mind thinking it would help.  
“Are you sure he ran down here Hyung? Maybe he went down the next one.” the younger of the two Retrievers asked, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. The younger glances towards his companion with dark brown eyes before scanning the small filthy alley with a cold gaze.  
“Rocky I am sure. It turned down this filthy alley. Search, find it.” the elder snapped, his maroon hair falling into his eyes as he turned to glare at the younger man.  
Rocky grumbled as he started his search, kicking bags of trash and glaring at the two dumpsters as if they had personally attacked him. He ignored the sound of his elder answering his phone with a curt “JinJin. Go.” and the squeaking of rats scurrying away from the grumpy young man. He barely paused as JinJin swore angrily at whoever had called him.  
“What do you mean come back?” JinJin snapped, rubbing his temple as the caller answered. “We’ve almost found it, there’s no way it could escape this alley.” He groaned softly as the other replied annoyance colouring their tone. “We will be back in 15 minutes then.”  
Namjoon tried to make himself smaller as Rocky drew closer to the corner behind the dumpster he had squeezed into. His panicked mind causing him to try to hide his silky ears under the violet hair upon his head. Even when he heard the younger Retriever get ordered to leave, the two were heading back to base, the young hybrid continued to hide and pray to whatever gods were out there for his safety.  
Crawling out from behind the dumpster fifteen minutes later, Namjoon froze at the sight before him. Two men stood at the entrance of the alley staring at him, neither moved even as the frightened hybrid started to return to his hiding spot. Whining softly as the two started for him, and moving the dumpster away from the malnourished hybrid, Namjoon froze staring up into the kind eyes of the red haired male. He flinched when a third person entered the alley, but instead of walking he crashed into the dumpster by the entrance with a loud bang.  
The elder of the two men by the cat hybrid turned to stare at the newcomer. “Damn it Kookie! Can’t you walk like a normal human being?” He grabbed a few handfuls of his blue hair as the man he addressed stood, revealing two white ears on his head.  
The hybrid grinned, “But Seokjin Hyung sent me to see if you needed any help!” Kookie bounced forward, his bunny ears flopping softly. He seemed to take pleasure in the obvious annoyance of the blue haired man.  
He sighed, rubbing his temples before looking at the red haired male who was obviously trying not to laugh. “Hobi, will you try to get him to go with you? I need to go explain to Kookie how to walk…. Again.” Hobi laughed then, “Of course Yoongi Hyung.”  
Hobi and Namjoon watched as Yoongi dragged a protesting Kookie out of the alley in silence, one smiling widely at the two the other nervous. Hobi turned to look at the hybrid and squatted down to look him in the eye. The two had a staring contest before Namjoon looked away, his tail wrapping itself around his waist.  
“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Hoseok, the bunny that cake bouncing in was Jungkook, and the exasperated guy who made him leave is Yoongi.” Hoseok watched as Namjoon’s muscles loosened slightly at being addressed like a human. “We just wanted to know if you needed help.”  
The cat hybrid hesitated, looking at Hoseok again and noting the sincerity in his expression. He nodded slightly, causing the human to smile at him and offer a hand. “Lets go home yea?” Hobi asked, waiting for the hybrid to accept the hand.  
The two started towards the mouth of the alley, both consumed in their thoughts. Realising he hadn’t introduced himself Namjoon quickly did so at the sidewalk, Hoseok nodded as both of them looked around.  
Namjoon made a soft noise upon noticing one of the Retrievers leaning on a building across the street, his deep blue hair complimenting his fair skin. Hoseok ignored the man that was obviously not from this part of town and gently tugged Namjoon’s hand to get him moving. Following the kind man’s direction, the cat didn’t stop watching the Retriever as he said something into his phone.  
As the human and hybrid neared a small sedan, Yoongi and Jungkook joined them. The three young men subtly surrounded Namjoon, understanding his nerves, and slightly nervous themselves. Namjoon was probably the oldest hybrid they had ever seen on the streets, most were rounded up by the time they turned ten by the Retrievers. Namjoon hissed softly at the sedan as they passed, putting the two men and hybrid on guard instantly.  
The group had barely passed the car when three men climbed out, and moved to block their path. The four stopped, watching as the blue haired male joined the other three, successfully ensuring that they couldn’t run. Namjoon shrunk in on himself as another car pulled up dropping JinJin and Rocky off to watch that the group didn’t try to escape by climbing over cars.  
“Just give us the hybrid and you can go on your way.” one of them demanded, a smile doing nothing to mask the steel in his voice. Yoongi shook his head, nudging Jungkook with his elbow as a staredown commenced. The bunny hybrid swallowed and grabbed the cat hybrid’s hand, eyes moving rapidly as he tried to find a path that wasn’t blocked. Finally deciding to just run over the cars parked along the street, Kookie tapped Yoongi’s shoulder and made eye contact with the frightened cat.  
“No. We’re taking him home with us.” Yoongi finally replied, shifting his stance to allow easier movement. Hoseok copied his stance, watching the two taller men behind them. The youngest, and tallest, laughed then as the eldest’s smile widened.  
“You aren’t thinking of fighting us are you? There are two of you and six of us. That creature you’re protecting isn’t worth it.” the eldest said, as he rolled his shoulders slightly and stared into Yoongi’s eyes. The four men on the sidewalk moved closer at the obvious defiance written in the postures of the men in the center. The Retrievers ignored the nervous anger of the bunny and frightened energy rolling off the cat.  
JinJin and Rocky exchanged a glance before moving to the side of the blue haired man and his companion. The four exchanged places, Rocky and JinJin now standing on the sidewalk as the other two stood in the street watching the scene carefully.  
Yoongi narrowed his eyes at the leader of the group, calculating the odds of the hybrids getting away. He sighed softly, shoulders slumping slightly as the four men on the sidewalk moved in to take Namjoon into their custody.  
“Go Kook!” Yoongi snapped once the leader was close enough to punch. Jungkook pulled Namjoon with him as he started scrambling over cars and away from the fight starting. The two raced over cars at a surprising speed as the Retriever Squad Leader growled angrily.  
“Eunwoo, Moonbin get that cat! We will take care of these two.” RSL yelled, landing a solid punch to Yoongi’s liver.  
“Yes Sir MJ Hyung!” The two snapped, taking off after the fleeing hybrids. Catching up was a breeze for the long legged duo, catching the cat and bunny was a different beast though. Eunwoo and Moonbin were amazed at how Namjoon seemed to anticipate their moves, dancing out of their reach just in time.  
Eunwoo grew tired of being unable to catch his prey and pulled out the taser MJ had insisted everyone of them carry as they hunted the elusive cat hybrid. Running ahead of the fleeing hybrids, he turned and took aim at the bunny hybrid. Pulling the trigger Eunwoo smirked smugly as the muscle bunny went down, shaking violently.  
“Run! Head to the address I gave you!” Jungkook said through gritted teeth as he lay on the ground trying to recover from his tasing.  
Namjoon ran, looking back once to see Moonbin chasing him with something clutched in his hand. Eunwoo stood over the other hybrid, watching as it weakly struggled to stand and try to get away.  
“Don’t bother creature.” The man sneered, pulling out some soft cuffs. He quickly put them on the weak hybrid and yanked him up, forcing him towards his boss and the other two.  
Moonbin frowned as Namjoon ducked into a small door, following cautiously the blue haired man looked around, his taser held ready. A crash came from somewhere deeper in the building, followed by the soft swears of someone trying to hide. Frowning slightly, Moonbin headed towards the source, pausing as he saw the silhouette of a man standing near a few crates. Ducking down as the shadow moved, Moonbin studies the man before him.  
The man turned his head sharply, orange hair moving from his eyes as the man stared at Moonbin’s hiding place.  
“Retriever, your place is not here. Leave please.” He spoke with quiet authority.  
The man watched as Moonbin left quickly, painfully aware of the frightened cat hiding behind and under several long tables. He turned towards Namjoon’s hiding spot and smiled in a disarming manner.  
“I won’t hurt you dear. My name is Leetuk, and I help hybrids that the Retrievers attempt to collect.” holding out a hand, Leetuk watched the other slowly emerge from his spot.  
“I’m Namjoon.” The hybrid whispered once he was close enough for the elder to hear.  
“Well Namjoon, why don’t we get you showered and fed? We can figure out our next move from there.” Leetuk suggested, smiling softly as Namjoon took his offered hand.  
Leading the hybrid further into the building, Leetuk explained that he wasn’t the only person to live here, and the others also assisted hunted hybrids when they could. Leetuk left the cat in the bathroom, promising to return in moments with clean clothes and soap. Upon returning he found a naked cat standing under the shower head, tongue flicking out to collect the water dripping down his face. Leetuk laughed softly, startling the hybrid in the shower, who immediately blushed upon seeing the other male.  
“May I suggest you turn the shower on higher?” The elder whispered conspiratorially, putting the soap on the shower shelf and the clean clothes on the back of the toilet. Without waiting for a response Leetuk left the bathroom, headed towards the living room.  
Almost an hour later a freshly showered Namjoon entered the living room, freezing at the sight of a black haired male gently scratching the ears of a puppy. The man looked up and raised an eyebrow, patting the seat beside him on the couch.  
“I don’t bite. Cheollie might though, so I would recommend staying away from his room.” The strange man joked, watching the timid form of the new hybrid shuffle over to claim the seat beside him.  
“Yesung.”  
“N-n-namjoon.”  
Both of the men watched as the puppy jumped off Yesung’s lap and wandered over to the sleeping form of Leetuk, jumping up and settling beside the tired man. Moving slowly as to not scare the skittish Namjoon, Yesung gently scratched behind the soft black ears of the cat hybrid. Flinching slightly in shock, Namjoon sat stiffly, as the pleasure of being scratched broke through the still exterior he relaxed slowly. Both men were surprised when a soft purring noise started in Namjoon’s chest, expressing his enjoyment of the attention.  
“What a soft kitty you are Joonie,” murmured Yesung, as he contemplated adopting the beautiful cat hybrid curling into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more for this, but there is no guarantee. 
> 
> I am just playing with the characteristics of these people. They are in no way a realistic version of them.


End file.
